The Wedding
by theunluckyone
Summary: What would happen on Edward and Bella's wedding day if Emmett performed it?
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.)

* * *

**The Wedding**

_Bella's Point of View_

"Alice! No, defiantly not! I am not going to wear these. I mean look at them, they are nothing more than glorified toothpicks! I'll probably fall and break my neck or something" I yelled, looking at the delicate cream stilettos Alice had just handed me.

"Bella, you put me in charge of everything for today. So if I say you are going to wear something then you will. No agreements! Besides do you honestly think I would let anything happen to you? Anyway I have already seen what will happen today, and you will be fine. Trust me, I'm always right" Alice said matter of factually, just daring me to argue.

"But, Alice please…" I started to beg, then seeing the look on her face gave up. It is impossible to win an argument with Alice, especially when it is to do with anything fashion related.

"Fine, fine I'll wear them. But if anything happens I'm holding you personally responsible" I said slightly hysterically.

"Good, I knew you would see my way" she said grinning like an idiot. I really did have to agree with Edward, it is amazing how irritating someone so small can be.

_Emmett's Point of View _

"Calm down man, you're going to wearing a hole in the rug. And you know its one of Esme's favourites. Everything is going to be fine, trust me." I said highly amused. It's amazing how nervous he is. Its lucky Jaz isn't here otherwise he would be a nervous weak with the amount of tension and anxiety coming of Edward. It's amazing I mean he was not at fazed when he was fighting James alone or when he was with the Volturi, yet today he is totally freaking out. He really is one weird guy.

_Edwards Point of View_

"Emmett would you please keep your thoughts to yourself, unless you wish to be torn limb from limb in the very near future." I growled at my brother who looked rather taken aback. I knew I was most probably over reacting, but I could not help it. Ever since Bella had come into my life I had a tendency to over react in matters that concerned her. And in my mind today was all about her, I wanted everything to go perfectly for her and so far Emmett had done nothing but irritate the hell out of me. But he was right I had actually worn a hole in the rug from all my pacing, and Esme would be mad, but today I did not care all I could think about was Bella who would soon officially become my Bella.

_Alice's Point of View_

"Ok everyone today is going to go perfectly. I will not allow any slip-ups to happen, understood? Now Jasper go calm Edward down before he has a nervous breakdown, Emmett get out of those jeans this is a wedding so try and dress the part, Carlisle and Esme can you go and greet guests with Charlie, Renee and Phil. Rose your hair is fine so step away from the mirror" I was probably being a bit harsh on everyone but today will go according to plan "And Bella this is your wedding not a funeral so will you please try and look happy."

"Yes Alice" everyone grumbled, whilst Emmett gave a mock salute.

"EMMETT DON'T YOU DARE WEAR THAT!" I screamed when I saw what he just decided to wear. I groaned this was going to be one very long day. It was a bright green, blue and pink shirt and brown shorts. I mean this is a wedding for god's sake and was considering dressing like a tourist. "You are the one performing the ceremony so you will wear what I tell you. There is a suit on your bed, wear it or I will force you into it."

"Right everyone ready?" I carried on without giving anyone a chance to talk "Emmett stop fidgeting you do not look like an idiot, go get Charlie then go take your place with Edward and Jasper. Rose how many time s do I have to tell you your hair is fine, your make-up is fine and your dress looks great so get away from that mirror. Esme can you tell the band we are ready. Bella times up its time to get you married."

_Bella's Point of View_

What had I let myself I for when I told Alice she could plan this wedding, at least she let Emmett perform it which should be interesting. As I looked at Alice and Rose in their dresses I started to panic again. Why did I only ask them to be bridesmaids? I would look stupid next to them; I mean they are so graceful and stunningly beautiful compared to me. Then I saw my dad as he came into the house, I could not believe it firstly this is the first time I have ever seen him in a suit and secondly he looked like he had been crying which almost set me off.

"Don't you dare start crying Isabella Marie Swan" shouted Alice "You are not going to ruin 2 hours of hard work doing your make-up" Which just caused me and Charlie to start laughing, Alice does go over board on thing like make-up which we both knew too well.

"You look amazing" Charlie said trying to hold back the tears. Which of caused me to blush bright red.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I said, also holding back tear and trying to look happy both on Alice's orders.

"Ok Charlie, Bella lets get this show on the road" came Alice's voice from the other room.

"You ready?"

"Yes, I think I am dad. Let's go" I said actually happy for the first time today instead of nervous, petrified, sick, faint or just annoyed.

_Edwards Point of View_

"Emmett if you screw this up you are so dead, and venom will not be able to help you this time." I said quietly at vampire speed so the human guests would not hear me. This caused a few of the vampires to have to hide their laughs, which they did a terrible job at. Causing the humans to think they had missed something. Which, thankfully they had.

I was just contemplating what I would do to Emmett if he did mess this up when the music started. As I turned around I saw Bella step out of the house looking more stunning than ever. It took all my self control to not run to her. I can not believe how lucky I am to have her in my life; she looked so beautiful that for the first time in almost a hundred years I was completely dumbfounded. I guess I look a bit stupid as I then heard Jasper shouting at me in his mind to "stop grinning like a complete fool" as he so kindly put it.

Charlie and a blushing Bella made it safely down the aisle and nervously stood in next of me. This pleased me, as I had heard Alice say something about Bella wearing stilettos. Followed by gracefully by Rosalie and a bouncing Alice, this caused everyone to laugh a bit. As Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine I heard her heart suddenly speed up, I loved it that I had such an effect on her.

**[A/N anything in italics is what is said at vampire speed]**

Then Emmett began in what I guess he thought was a highly official sounding voice, but it was hard not to laugh.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the presence of these witnesses, _both the living, and dead_ to join together Edward and Isabella in the holy matrimony." At this the vampire in the audience all started coughing obviously trying and failing to hid their laughter.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" Emmett began again after a warning look from Esme "do you come here of your own free will to marry this man?" Then adding just loud enough for Bella and every vampire here to hear, "I mean vampire"

This caused Bella to smile and blushed, saying "I do" whilst I slid the ring on her finger.

"And Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do you come here of your own free will to marry this woman?"

"I do" I said gazing into Bella's eyes. Whilst she slid the ring onto my finger.

"Isabella and Edward, you have exchanged rings, and consented to marry in the presence of your family and friends. So by the power vested in me by I now pronounce you _vampire_ husband and wife. Today, Isabella and Edward welcome you, their family and friends." Emmett said looking very pleased with himself.

"_Kiss" _said Jasper, trying not to laugh.

"_What? Oh yer, _You may now kiss the bride" Emmett said slightly embarrassed. _"Sorry"_.

Whistles and applause broke out from the audience as we kissed each other. Our first kiss as husband and wife was short but sweet. Or perhaps not. We did not stop until we heard a few giggles and embarrassed coughs coming from the audience. Reluctantly we pulled away from each other.

"I love you" I said gazing into my blushing wife's eyes.

As we turned to the audience Emmett bellowed "What we have done here today is sacred and let no man, woman_, vampire, werewolf, immortal being…. or mutant alien_, tear apart. So I now proudly introduce you to Mr and Mrs Cullen" This caused more laughter come from the vampires in the audience to laugh and this time they did not even try to hid it. Causing the humans began glaring across the aisle at them; they obviously thought they were missing some inside joke.

This had been the happiest day of my very long life. I was now married to the most perfect women, my life could not get any better, I was now complete.

* * *

**(Was bored today so wrote this, hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW)**


	2. My Isabell

**A/N - This is a poem written when Edward found out that Bella had jumped of the cliff and thought she was dead. Please Review. (I know it has nothing to do with the story.)**

* * *

My Isabell

As I gazed into the starry sky,

I wondered is this how it feels to die.

For I can not live without my love,

But can I love if I do not live.

She is somewhere far from here,

I wonder does she fear,

What I may do without her here.

As I gaze into the starry sky,

And wish I were to die.

She gave up the fight,

As I reflect on that fateful night,

And as I write,

If it meant she could return,

I would gladly burn.

In the deepest pits of hell,

For my love, my life,

My Isabell.

* * *

**So what do you think of the little poem, hope you liked it as I have never been great at poetry but thought I'd try something different – Please Comment as I want to know how I did. Thanks for reading. **

**I have not given up on this story but been busy lately so will get back to it as soon as possible.**


	3. RETURN?

Ok so I know it has been months since I last did anything with my stories by I have been in the middle of my A levels so had very little free time - I am really sorry for that.

Once my exams are over (about 10 weeks) I will start writing again, and am currently also writing a independent story which has nothing to do with any of my other stories which once finished I may turn into a podcast novel, what do you think? Should I have a go at podcasting? Or just put it on this site? And would any of you listen to it if it did become a podcast?

Ok well I've got to go now and finish my ICT coursework (fun!!! Lol)


End file.
